Revenge
by Prowl-and-Jazz-fan
Summary: Jazzmine decides to get revenge for her offline sister, Jazzi... but, will she succeed, or pay the same price as her sister?  Fail summary - story is better! Rated T in case later chapters need a higher rating!


**((This is a new fanfiction I randomly got an idea for... so it may not be that great. Please excuse spelling errors (My program does not have a spell check), and please be polite when you are commenting/giving constructive criticism. This will be a medium length fiction, shorter than a full fiction yet longer than a one shot. :D Jazzmine and Jazzi are my OCs!  
>~Prowl-and-Jazz-fan)) <strong>

It seemed as if every remaining bot was gathered around us. They all were doing one of three things: Talking to Optimus, taking pictures for media, or looking over my offline father, Prowl. I stood there nervously while keeping a tight grip on the katana my father gave me. The hilt was decorated with small pieces of diamond, gold, and obsidian, while the blade was made of various cybertronian metal and covered with polished iron. This, my father told me, was a sparkday gift, but thought it was best to give it to me sooner. My grip tightens greatly at the thought.

I sighed in relief as I saw Jazz come to me - someone to talk to so I could get my mind off things. Prowl was a breeder, and Jazz just happened to be my other creator, which also helped me calm myself down. I let go of the katana, allowing it to rest in the sheath on my waist. "There's my sweet spark!" Jazz smiled wide as heh ugged me close. "Hey, dad." I knew he was struggling to stay positive after my other father offline. "We have plans for ol Prowler. Ceremonial cremation, ya know? For makin' protoforms."

That confused me. I thought he didn't want that. "I thought dad wanted to be placed in the crypt. Optimus said it would be the best place." My father looked at me in such a way that his expression looked like it would say, "Lets just get off this topic." I sighed so softly that, even if it was silent hear, probably no one could hear it. As I tried to think of something to say, I noticed a dark yet familiar figure near the crowd that no one else noticed... yet. The mech's long, purple wings and his purple insignia stood out greatly from his jet black frame, along with that blood red visor... I recognized him right away.

"Get back!" I cried out as I charged, shoving my father behind me. I knew who this mech was, and I knew him well. I took my katana from the sheath, and stood not far from the seeker. My processor kept telling me to go, to attack, but my stabalizing servos nor my servos wanted to move. I was frozen, most likely in fear. The crowd watched, as if stupidly waiting for a signal for them to run.

"Well, if it isn't my ol' pal, Jazzmine. It has been years." The Con looked me straight in the optics, as if he knew I couldn't stand it. "You have grown so much. I'm surprised that I can even recognize you. Remember when I was able to... End your sister's pain? Hm?" My sister, Jazzi... This mech killed my twin. Jazzi was injured to begin with when he killed my twin. Jazzi was injured to begin with when he broke into our home here in Iacon.

As the tall mech stared down at me, I wanted to run. I felt like a sparkling who wanted to be in the comfort of my fathers embrace, but I had to fight. I had to get revenge for my sister. I'm surprised that my father hasn't tried to stop me...

"You miss your sister, don't you? You should thank me. She is no longer in pain." I couldn't take any more. I glanced quickly to the crowd of bots, which was a mistake. As soon as the mech saw my helm turn, he charged straight for me. I had little to no time to react before I felt a sharp blade pierce my shoulder plating. As I yelped out in pain, I tried to step back. The mech managed to slip his stabalizing servo behind me, pushing hard on my chestplate to knock me to the ground.

I heard the screams of the crowd as they all scrambled to safety... Finally. The mech ignored this and stabbed another blade deep into my stomach plating. I wasn't sure why I was letting him do this to me... I guess I just wanted to join my sister.

I was starting to lose energon fast as I heard others running to us. "Get back,Decepticreep!" It was my father. His voice gave me a short lived feeling of relief. My vision started to fade - I thought this was the end of me. However, a new feeling brought a new wave of comfort and hope through me. I thought it was someone next to me, but I felt no one there. I started to hear a soft voice over the roar of the crowd and the gunfire. "You have to hang on, Jazzmine. Stay strong - For them." I had questions running through my processor... Stay strong for who? Who are you? Before I could even try to ask anything, the voice went away, bringing all the comfort and hope with it.


End file.
